1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a process of forming a thin film on a substrate, a method of processing a substrate and a substrate processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process of manufacturing a semiconductor device includes a process of forming a silicon insulating film such as a silicon oxide film (a SiO2 film, hereinafter referred to as a SiO film) or a silicon nitride film (a Si3N4 film, hereinafter referred to as a SiN film) on a wafer such as a silicon wafer. Since the silicon oxide film has a good insulating property, low permittivity, etc., the silicon oxide film is widely used as an insulating film or an interlayer film. In addition, since the silicon nitride film is good in insulating property, corrosion resistance, permittivity, film stress controllability, etc., the silicon nitride film is widely used as an insulating film, a mask film, a charge accumulation film, or a stress control film. Further, a technique of adding carbon (C) to these insulating films is already known (for example, see Patent Document 1), and thus, etching resistance of the insulating film can be improved.